Tsunade Challenge
by crazelegs12
Summary: Tsunade has to hold the first village challenge what will she choose as the challenge?  Contains Lemons so be aware before reading
1. Chapter 1

**I know some people will be disappointed that I'm replacing Naruto and Hinata's messy fun with this story but I hit a road block and the only way I knew to fix it was to rewrite the whole story since I noticed I changed up the way the story was going by change my own stuff in later chapters from the start of the story to the last chapter. Sorry to all who liked it but I'm hoping that you will like this story since this is the one I'm replacing it with.**

**Now somethings about this story 1. This will be set 3 years after the 4 ninja war. 2. Tsuande will be in her mid 30s unlike in actually canon where she is in her 50s to early 60s. 3. My pairing are not up for debate if you don't like it just don't read.**

**Since I have to do a disclaimer I do not own any rights to Naruto, I make no money on this story being written.**

**Chapter 1 Tsuande's choice's and their preparations **

Tsuande was in her office looking over the last few scroll to come back from the last great hidden village to see if they agreed to her proposal of a contest between villages. Once the last one came back and said that they agreed to the contest Tsuande was glad since she could prove the Hidden Leaf was still the top village.

With that Tsuande called out to Shizune to come into her office and to summon Hinata, Sakura, and Anko for an important mission. When Shizune heard that she bowed and went to send out the notification to who was specified.

**An hour later**

Hinata, Sakura, and Anko were standing in front of Tsuande waiting for her to give them the details of the mission. Tsuande started off with "I called you in for a special mission that I think you would be perfect for."

When they heard that the women lifted their heads a bit high from their leaders praise before Anko asked for the details. "Thanks for the praise Tsuande but can you tell us what the mission is?" with Sakura and Hinata nodding their heads in agreement.

When Tsuande heard that she got straight to the point "alright since you seem to be so eager for this mission here are the details." with that said she hands them each an folder with the details and information of the targets they would encounter on the mission.

After Sakura got finish reading the mission she had a blush on her face and said "Who came up with the idea to have us enter into a Kunoichi only wrestling match where we have to do it naked at a strip club?" Hinata also had a blush on her face while Anko had an excited look on her face.

Tsuande looked at Sakura and said "I was the one that came up with the idea and since this is the most peaceful thing I could think of was this, and since I came up with it I had the right to choose the place and the conditions of the matches."

Hinata was the next one to bring up a thing she read "I read we can't use any jutsu's or charka in the match or we would be instantly disqualified, why did you do that?" with sakura nodding to since that would take her super strength away from her like Hinata's jukken was taken away.

Once more Tsuande answered her with "I know but this way no one else can have the advantage of bloodlines or using their charka for charka strings to bind their opponent."

Sakura then asked "well how are we able to win the matches then since I didn't see that in the folder?"

Once more Tsuande answered with "well you will either make them submit, pin them for five seconds with their shoulders down. Normally you could knock them out but we don't want to wait really after the match."

Anko then finally spoke up "I'm fine with the matches I just want to know why we are the only one that gets to have 4 people in it and each of the other villages only get 1, and also what do we get when we win a match and the grand winner?" Hinata and Sakura look on also wondering that question.

Tsuande folds her hands under her chin before speaking "Well the winner of the match moves on to the next round to face one of the other winners, and the grand prize will be that you will not appear in any of the videos that will be made from this event unless you want to be in the video, while I recommend that you don't lose because the loser will be fucked by the winner and the male of her choice for 20 minutes while your man of choice can't interfere in any of this unless he is told he is able to participate by the winning female."

When Sakura and Hinata they were horrified to her that since they didn't want to be raped and a porn star since only one of them in the room could win and that's in the best case scenario for them. While Anko and Tsunade weren't that bad off since they had already been in a few pornos in their time serving the village.

Sakura voice her fears in a trembling voice "Do we really have to do this Lady Tsunade since I know me and Hinata would never be caught dead in any type of porn video." with Hinata nodding her head in agreement.

Anko spoke up for the answer instead of Tsunade "Listen almost all Kunoichi's in their village will star or be in a porno since that's just something you need to get over since this is a lot more controlled then some of the one's I've been a part of due to a mission."

Tsunade nodded before adding "Anko's right beside you have a way out you just have to win and if you did lose you would be in a movie with some of the most beautiful and powerful Kunoichi that have been seen in years. Plus Hinata Naruto has already been in a porn video."

When they heard that were shocked to hear that Naruto had been in a porn video. Sakura was the one the asked "What movie was he in and when did he have time to be in one?"

Anko answered after controlling her laughter. "He was in the Icha Icha movie with that girl from the Princess Gale movies. And it looks like it was near the end of his training with Jiraya. "

This was truly shocking to Hinata and Sakura that Naruto had been in one and a famous one at that since they even knew about the Icha Icha movie. With that knowledge they bowed their head in resignation that they had to do this.

When Tsunade saw this she smiled and said "Don't worry its not so bad but before I forget after the match the winners will be able to use their charka so for example Anko here would be able to use her summons if she won her match against the loser. Also to make it a bit more entreating to the people watching you will be wrestling in KY jelly since that would make your skin shinning and more alluring to the audience."

Sakura and Hinata were shocked about hearing about that little addition to their matches. Hinata was the one that asked the next question "Why did you tell us this, isn't that an unfair advantage in our favor?"

Tsuande look at her and said "Well it's written in the folder and all the other villages got the same folder as you did and I brought it up since you and Sakura got distracted by the other things to notice that."

After she said that and saw that Hinata and Sakura had a sheepish look on their faces she said "Now this won't take place until next week so you have the rest of the week to get ready for this and I'll even allow you to practice in their as long as you come and make sure that no one else is using it when you want to."

after she said that she was about to dismiss them but Hinata asked the last question. "How are you able to make a business owner give us time to practice this since won't it hurt their business?"

When Tsuande heard that she said "You don't have to worry about the owner having a problem since I'm the owner of the place. Why did you think it was called Tsunade's Pleasure." Shocking all 3 of the other Kunoichi's that she owned a strip club but figure it wasn't worth the headache to ask her about and left.

**Later that Day **

We see Hinata and Naruto sitting in their apartment having lunch when Hinata brings up the mission that she was give in by Tsunade early in the day. After hearing about what the mission entailed Naruto wasn't exactly happy about Hinata having to doing this in front of a crowd of people but he was fine with the benefit of her winning and he would be lying if watching her get punished didn't turn him on.

After Hinata finished telling Naurto about this he responded "Well I'm not to happy about random people being able to see you naked, but I can't complain about having to have sex with the people that you beat."

When Hinata heard that she had to bring up about him being in a porn video. "Well I didn't think you would have a problem with that since you have already been on screen fucking another woman."

When Naruto heard that he could only think _"Oh crap somehow Hinata found out about me doing Icha Icha."_ Naruto responded with "Well I guess you know about that, but I haven't done any other than that one movie and that was only because Jiraya wouldn't finish my training unless I stared in the movie."

When Hinata heard that she had her doubts but still questioned him "Alright I'll give you that but why didn't you tell me that you were involved in one of those movies then during all this time we have been dating."

Naruto replied "How was I suppose to bring it up to you that I was in one of those movies, I thought it would destroy any chance that I had to be with you if you found out I wasn't a virgin any more."

When Hinata heard that she was surprised that Naruto would think that she would be that shallow and said "That wouldn't have been a deciding factor in if we stayed together or went our different ways, but it was a positive you were experience when we had our first time together since you made me feel great."

When Naruto heard what Hinata said he lifted his head up with a big smile and said "Well what can I say I only give the best for my girl."

When Hinata heard that she started to laugh and said "That the Naruto I'm use to, now I'm going to need to find someone that will be willing to help me get ready for this since I don't feel like losing in the first match I have."

Naruto and Hinata started to think on who they could asked to help Hinata and this until Hinata had a great idea. "Wait we can ask Tenten since she learned hand to hand from Gai she will be a perfect person for me to train and practice with." Naruto only nodded his head in agreement since it would be the best choice out of all their friends. With that said Naruto and Hinata finish their lunch before they start to look for Tenten.

**A couple hours later in a training ground **

Naruto and Hinata finally found Tenten in a training field after they asked Neji who they ran into if he know where Tenten was. When they got up to Tenten she had just finished up throwing the last of her weapons into a training log when she turned and with a smile on her face said "Hey guys what brings you out here if you looking for Lee or Neji they already left for their own training."

When Naruto and Hinata heard that they looked at each other before nodding and Hinata speaking up "That's fine Tenten you were actually the one we came to talk too, and see if you could help me prepare for a mission."

When Tenten heard that she was curious on what type of mission that Hinata would need her help to prepare for so she asked. "What's the mission you need help with and why did you choose me to help you with it?"

Hinata answered her with "Well it's a village contest on who has the best Kunoichi from each village compete in a wrestling match with no charka or jutsu's allowed, and were wrestling in KY jelly in the nude so I need your help to help my learn and adapt to the KY jelly that's going to be on us."

When Tenten heard that she was shocked that they would have to do this since Tsunade was in charge, and she voice her opinion on this. "Why are Kunoichi's having to do this and who came up with this idea since this sounds like something Jiraya would come up with."

Once more Hinata answered the question "Well it was actually Tsunade that came up with this idea and since she was the one that's hosting and because she's the leader of the village they decided to have a challenge for the best Kunoichi here and at every other village with a female Kage while all the male one's will have the best Shinobi."

When she heard that Tenten was surprised that Tsunade would agree to that but decided that she knew what she was doing. With that out of the way Teneten asked "Ok I can help you but do we have any place to practice without anyone else seeing what you can do?"

Naruto answered this time with "Well we have a place but I don't know how secretive it will be since this is going to be where its held at, and also you do know that you are going to have to be naked when doing this since that's the way they have to fight the matches."

When Tenten heard that she got red in the face from anger and yelled "What do you mean I'm going to have to be naked when I do this with Hinata?"

Hinata spoke up to try and calm Tenten down "Its true those are the rules that we can't have any clothes on during the match so I figure its best to train in the same way."

When Tenten heard Hinata defend what Naruto said it calmed her down enough to ask "Alright I'll still help you but there are going to be a few things I want"

When they heard that Naruto asked "alright we'll see if were able to get what you want just tell us what they are."

Tenten then started to list what she wanted "Ok first I want the practice to be just like the real thing I win I get to do whatever I want to Hinata same if you win. Second I want to have a threesome with you guys since as you know I'm bi and what can I say you guys are one of the most desired people in the village."

When Naruto and Hinata heard that they were embarrassed on what Tenten wanted, but after a second of talking about it with each other they could make the deal without any problems.

With that decided Hinata spoke up "ok we will agree to your payment for the training but how about we do it that whichever one of us wins gets to be in control of the other one so if I win I control you but if you win you control both me and Naruto."

Tenten thought about and liked the deal. "Alright I'm fine with that so where is it going to be at that I'm going to train you at."

When Hinata heard that she ran up and gave Tenten a hug and said "Thank you Tenten it's going to be at Tsuande's Pleasure, but if you want to we are about to go find out when the place is going to be open so I can use it if you want to tag along with us."

Tenten heard that and nodded her head and said "Alright just help me pick up my weapons and we'll go talk to Tsunade. While picking up her weapons Tenten asked "Hey guys we will be able to do this again after this contest is done right?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before smiling and Naruto saying "I don't see why not since were already doing to be having sex with each other." Tenten smiled and gave them each a hug and a kiss to each of them before they started to pick up her weapons and seal them into her storage scroll and head off to Tsunade's office.

**Tsunade's Office**

When Tsunade saw who came into her office she finished up the paper she was on before asking "So what can I help you guys with?"

Hinata stepped up and said "I came to ask for some time to practice for the upcoming challenge."

Tsunade nodded her head expecting this and said "Well I don't know how to break it to you Hinata but you only would have 2 times to have practice at one is tonight at 10 and the other one is 3 days from now."

Hinata was disappointed that she didn't really have much of a choice so she agreed to the times just wonder about the club. "I'm ok with the times I'll take them, but what about you club won't this effect your business by having to close it tonight?"

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding before saying "Normally you would be right about me closing the business would cost me money, but Hinata whoever said it was going to be closed."

When they heard that all of them had their eyes widen at that since they thought they were going to have the place all to themselves. Tenten spoke up after getting over her shock "Wait there can't be people there, we planned to have our practice as close to match specific as possible."

Tsunade looked at them with a frown before saying. Well you need to get use to this since during the competition there are going be people like there are going to be there tonight, I'm not going to close the club when I'm going to have all of these hot Kunoichi's there getting fucked and fucking people."

When they heard Tsunade say that they nodded their heads knowing they would have to get use to them being there watching them. Naruto then said "Alright that won't be a problem we'll deal with it Tsunade."

When Tsunade heard that she smiled and said. "That's good to hear now get out of here and clean up I don't want you ruining my reputation by coming and performing covered in dirt and sweat."

When they heard that they nodded their heads in agreement so they could go and get ready for what they were going to be done tonight." Once they left Tsunade said to herself "Hinata you need to overcome this the most out of all of us" before finishing her paperwork to be able to watch Hinata's practice.

**At Tsunade's Pleasure**

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten were back in a dressing room getting ready for when their time was up. Naruto had changed into his swimming trunks and a white undershirt, while both Hinata and Tenten had nothing on.

Hinata had a curvy body with them in the right place, having a breast size of 40 DD and a heart shape ass.

While with Tenten her curves were not as great as Hinata, they were still nice with a bust of 26 B and a tight ass.

Hinata was nervous about having to do this in front of people that she didn't know and said that to Naruto and Tenten.

When Tenten heard that she tried to encourage her by saying "I know your worried about doing this in front or random people, but were doing this so you will be ready for the competition so you can win it" with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

Hinata said "I know but right now I'm too nervous to be able to do this and learn anything from you Tenten".

When Naruto heard that he said "do you think it would help you with your confidents if we would get you off once before going out there, since I've notice that your inhibitions are gone then".

When Tenten heard that she said "yea I notice that to when we had our kunochi only class that you got more into it then and took over then".

After hearing that from both Naruto and Tenten made Hinata blush but say anyways "I guess we could try that since I'm up for anythingbas long as it makes me calmer".

With that said Tenten went up to Hinata and pulled her into a heated kiss while Naruto took off his shirt and his swimtrunk showing his 12 inch long and 3 inch thick dick to the girls who broke apart to look at naruto's equipment.

When Naruto noticed they were both staring at him he said "Well if your done staring at me can we get started since we going on in 10 minutes?"

After hearing that they both blushed for staring then Hinata asked "So how do we want to do this then?"

Naruto was the one with the answer "Well put a towel on the groung then Hinata lay on top of it with your legs spread, then Tenten get on your hands and knees with your pussy's are grinding against each others."

When they heard that they did as he said, but they added a bit more to it by grabbing each other breast and pinching the nipples of the breast, while giving a deep passionate kissing with each trying to domiate the kiss. While they were doing this Naruto had gotten on to his knees and was lining up with their pussy's. Before doing what Naruto had planned he grabbed his cock and went from the bottom of Hinata's slit all the way to the bottom of Tenten's getting a moan out of both of them. After Naruto did that a couple of times he lined his dick up and thurst it inbetween their pussy's rubbing against their clit and their slits. When Naruto did that it caused both girls to scream into the kiss they were sharing and grind hard against his shaft. Naruto was thrusting between the girls pussy's for a couple of minutes before he felt the need to cum. Hinata and Tenten were about to cum as well felt Naruto start to thrust harder against them showing he was about to cum, when they notice this they broke their kiss and moaned out in pleasure while grinding harder onto his dick to push them and him over the edge. With the added pleasures that the girls were doing Naruto didn't last much longer before he came onto their breast covering them in his cum. When they felt Naruto's cum hit theirs tits it was the final straw to push them over the edge and came onto his dick. After the girls came Naruto pull his dick out from between their pussies and watch them clean each other tits of his cum.

After finishing her snack Hinata said "that hit the spots lets get out there and finish our match so we can finish what we started here".

Tenten agreed and said "i couldnt agree more but why wait until we get back to one of our houses we can just continue what we started here in the ring after the match". After they agreed to that it was finally their time to go onto the stage for their practice time. When they came out of backstage door they were shocked to see the room packed full of people gathered around a pool of KY jelly cheering for who was just got done.

When they were able to see it they saw it was Anko and Iruka with Kureani and Asuma walking toward them with all of them covered in KY jelly.

When Anko saw Hinata she stopped and said "We got them warmed up for you so I hope you don't get stage fright here or you won't make it through your first match."

When Hinata heard that she replied "don't worry we'll put your show to shame" with a confident smirk on her face. When Anko heard that she just smiled and walked on toward the dressing room to take a shower and get back into her normal clothes. Hinata continued down the stage with Naruto and Tenten toward the ring.

Once there they all steped into the ring with Naruto as the ref, and Hinata and Tenten on opposite sides of the ring ready to get the match started.

When Naruto gave the sign to start the crowd roared as Hinata went on the attack on Tenten by charging her head on. When Tenten saw Hinata coming at her she slid one leg back and waited for Hinata to get close to her and when she did Tenten sided stepped her while grabbing a hold of one of Hinata's arm and pulled it behind her back while Tenten's other arm went around Hinata's neck holding Hinata still.

When Tenten got in this position she leaned into Hinata's ear and said "this is a simple move to immobile a person by having one arm behind them and your other around their neck it limits their options they are able to do, also if you wanted you could use one of your legs and put your knee between their legs and rub up against their pussy to make them bend a bit more." With that said Tenten moves her knee between Hinata's legs and begins to grind it against her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure and arousal.

Tenten did this for a couple of seconds before she said to Hinata "there is a way to get out of this hold by sweeping out my legs and leaning back and landing on top of me will usually loosen the hold and give you a chance to get out of the hold." After Hinata heard that she tried it out and found out that Tenten's advice was on the mark and that by doing that Tenten had the breath knocked out of her and she loosened her grip on Hinata's arm and neck.

When Hinata notices that she rolls off of Tenten and then moves to her legs and wraps her legs around Tenten's in a figure four leg lock. Tenten is impressed that Hinata knew about this move and if she hadn't of had Gai as her sensei she might not have known how to get out of the hold. Before she got out of the hold she said "not bad Hinata I figure this would be a good move against most people, but I'm not like most people." With that said Tenten rolled to one side taking Hinata with her and reverse the hold on by switching the way she is facing. Hinata gave a scream of surprise on being countered before grimacing in pain with Naruto coming over to see if Hinata wanted to continue the match.

But before Hinata could say she was going to give up Tenten let up the hold and got distance from Hinata who remained on the ground in surprised.

When Tenten saw Hinata's face she said "What's with the look it wouldn't do for me to beat you that fast and not get any practice in would it?"

When Hinata heard that she stood back up and said "I guess your right it wouldn't do for us to have that would it but don't take it easy on me."

Tenten just smirked and started to circle around Hinata. Tenten made the first move this time by making a faint of going for her legs when she was actually going for a tackle to the midsection. After Tenten tackled Hinata she moved to where she had her legs on Hinata's chest and around her right arm then pulled her arm down into an arm bar hold. Once more Tenten had Hinata in a hold that she didn't think she would be able get out of since she felt the pain from her arm being pulled by Tenten. While doing the hold Tenten said "Well Hinata you didn't want me to hold back on you so how do you like my arm bar since I haven't met anyone that has broken this hold."

Hinata knew that what Tenten said was right since the pain was clouding her mind but she still had to try and get free. With that in mind Hinata shifted her body to the right before she moved her right leg up and put it under Tenten's head before pulling her head upwards. When Tenten felt Hinata's leg under her head she was shocked with how flexible Hinata was before her head was forced upward to the point of pain before she released Hinata's arm to move her hands to remove Hinata's leg from under her head.

When Tenten let go of Hinata's arm she rolled to her left getting out from under her legs while pulling her leg away from Tenten's arms. With the space Hinata had gain by rolling away she regain her footing and prepared for what Tenten was going to do next.

Tenten got up slower than Hinata with a smile on her face when she said "Well I don't know why you thought you needed help Hinata you doing great I could see you win the whole thing."

Hinata smiled back at Tenten and said "Thanks Tenten that means a lot coming from you I thought I could win a match but with your help I know I'll have a better chance of winning it all."

With that said they both move toward each other and lock up into a hold with Tenten winning and hip throwing Hinata onto the ring face first. Before Hinata could get up Tenten sat on Hinata's lower back with her legs between Hinata's arms and body with her leaning for and pulling back on Hinata's head. Naruto moved to Hinata and asked if she wanted to give up. Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded her head that she gave up, when Naruto saw that he called the match in Tenten's favor.

When the crowd heard that they broke out cheering for both the girls and what was about to happen since they knew about the contest. When Tenten let go she offered her hand to Hinata to help her up which Hinata took.

When Hinata was up Naruto said "well Tenten you won so we're at your mercy so what do you want to do to us."

Tenten put her hand to her chin in thought before she decided on what she wanted. "Ok what I need is a double dildo here so I can fuck Hinata with it while Naruto you will get my ass."

When the staff heard that Tenten needed a double dildo they rushed back stage and came back with it being 18 inch long with it being 2 inches thick and handed it to Tenten.

When Tenten got it she said "Alright Hinata I want you to lay on you back with your legs spread open for me." Hinata did as she was told and laid on the ground with her legs spread open, when Tenten saw that she moved onto her knees and rub one of the heads against Hinata's asshole before forcing it into her. Hinata was surprised that she put it into her ass but before she could voice that Tenten lifted up her lower half of her body where just her upper back and head were touching the ring with Tenten holding her legs with the double dildo sticking straight out of her ass. With Hinata in that position Tenten moved one of her legs between Hinata's legs before she engulfs the other end of the double dildo into her pussy. When Tenten felt the dildo enter her pussy Tenten gave out a moan before bending her knees getting more of it into her pussy while pushing more into Hinata's asshole causing her to moan as well. After Tenten did this a few times Hinata started to lower her ass down then raise it back to force it deeper and harder into Tenten and herself. Once Tenten and Hinata got a rhythm with each other Tenten looked over to Naruto and between moans told him to get started fucking her ass. With that said Naruto moved behind Tenten and when Tenten lowered herself onto the dildo Naruto thrust up into her ass in one go. Tenten eyes open wide and she gave a scream of pleasure from the filling that having her pussy and ass full before she felt Naruto lifted her up pulling both his dick and the dildo out of her pussy before he dropped her back onto them fully before he started fucking on these at a fast pace. Tenten lasted in this position for a couple of minutes until she came onto the dildo in her pussy with a scream of pleasure that silenced everyone watching and taking part in the show. When Naruto heard Tenten scream he stopped fucking her ass and pulled out while holding her steady so she didn't fall from her orgasm. While Hinata did little thrust up into her pussy to make her orgasm last longer.

When Tenten came down from cumming she gave a kiss to Naruto for holding her up while saying. "Thanks Naruto for doing that for me and since were almost out of time how about I give you a blow job while Hinata gets a couple of shadow clones to finish her off." When Naruto heard that he made 2 shadow clones for Hinata who helped the real Naruto pull Tenten off the double dildo before pulling it out of Hinata. When they pulled the dildo out of Hinata the Naruto's had gotten on each side of Hinata's lower body with the Naruto on her front holding her legs up in the air before he went all the way into her pussy with the other Naruto not far behind going in her ass in one thrust.

Over with the real Naruto and Tenten we see Tenten being held upside down while she is giving a blowjob while Naruto is eating her out in a standing 69 position. Naruto lasted less than 2 minutes from Tenten's blowjob and fucking her in her ass before that before he came into her mouth but after the 4 shot of cum her mouth was full so she pulled him out of her mouth where he finished the last 2 shot's onto her face. While over with Hinata she had just came for the second time from the double penetration, when Hinata came for the second time the feeling of her clamping down on the Naruto's cocks forced them to cum into the hole they were fucking quickly filling them and overflowing past there dicks. When the Naruto's pulled out a stream of cum came from both of Hinata's holes, with all the people watching cheering and the real Naruto and Tenten helping Hinata up. Once they got her up they waved to the crowd before heading back into the dressing room to get dressed and go back to Naruto's and Hinata's apartment.

While getting dressed Tenten said to them "well Hinata I think you have a chance to win every match you are in before I helped you but with my help I think you can win it all."

Hinata blushed when she said that and replied "Thanks Tenten I'm glad you could help me for this and I bet we could get a pool or something to practice on for when were at our apartment."

Naruto hug both girls with one arm and said "we can do that planning after we finish up the rest of our night when we get back to our apartment." With that said they finished getting dressed before they went out the backstage door before heading to the apartment to finish the night at.

**Here's a new story I'm doing since I ran into a road block on how to make the story go on without having to redo the whole thing so this idea came out of doing the redo of Naruto and Hinata messy fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter of Tsunade's challenge. I know it's been a while since I posted the last one and I'm sorry about that**.

**Chapter 2 The challenge begins**

The week had passed quickly for the women from Konoha. During the week the other women for the event had shown up and had gotten a chance to see where they would be taking part in the event. It was finally the night of the contest and all of the women were at Tsunade's Pleasure and were all lined up for the drawing for the lots of the matches.

When everyone was ready Tsunade got on the stage with a microphone before saying. "Thanks for all of you coming to the event to see which village is the strongest in the land."

After she said that the people there busted out in cheers and cat whistle for the women on the stage. After the cheering ended Tsunade spoke again "As you know this will be a kunoichi only event since we are having it here in our village and here are the women taking part in this event." After she said that she pointed to the women standing behind here and have them take a bow to the crowd.

Once that was done Tsunade said "We are now going to be drawing the lot number for the matches tonight." Once more there was cheering from the fans in the stands. When they got done Tsunade told the girls to get in line to draw there number.

First up was Sakura who pulled out number 3

Then came Mei from the Mist village who pulled out number 8

Temari was next and she pulled out number 4

Hinata was next and pulled out number 1

Kurotsuchi came up next and pulled out number 5

Anko then pulled out number 6

Samui was the last beside Tsunade and she pulled out number 2

Leaving Tsunade to have number 7

Once they had all the numbers out they put it up on the big screen behind them showing who would fight who

Match 1 Hinata VS Samui

Match 2 Sakura VS Temari

Match 3 Kurotsuchi VS Anko

Match 4 Tsunade VS Mei

With that done Tsunade spoke up once again "Well there are the matches that are going to start us off, we will have a 10 minute break until we get started with Hinata VS Samui." With that said the ladies went off the stage with Hinata and Naruto going into one dressing room with Samui and Dauri going into the other.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata was steadying her nerves with Naruto giving her the best support that her could. "Hinata you don't have to worry so much you will do fine, that's what we have been practicing for this past week" While holding on to her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and said "I'm not worry about the match I'm more worried who I'm going up against since it's bringing up bad memories for my from when they tried to kidnap me."

Naruto after hearing that nods his head in understanding before saying "Well you don't have to worry about that since we all will be here watching the match and this is a chance for you to get a bit of revenge against them for trying to kidnap you in the match."

Hinata nodded her head and said "That's what I was planning on doing since this way I can truly move on from what happen to me in my past. With that said she gave a kiss to Naruto before she put on her robe and headed out toward the ring for her match with Naruto following behind her.

Once they got out of the dressing room they already saw Samui at the ring waiting on them with Darui waiting beside her. When Hinata and Naruto got to the ring Samui said "Well it took you long enough, that's so uncool to make someone wait like that" With an indifferent look on her face.

Hinata responded with "Well I'm sorry about that and I'm going to say I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to you after the match." With that said they both took off their robes and stepped into the ring.

Hinata was the same as her training matches.

While over with Samui she had her blond hair in a short haircut stopping at her shoulders with white color skin with F cup breast with a red areolar with a pink nipple sticking out half an inch from her breast. Below her stomach was a flat tone stomach leading down to her smooth pussy lips with a firm ass.

In the ring stood the ref for the match, it was Guren from the Sound village. When both women were in the ring Guren said "Alright I want a clean fight and when I say something you will do it or you will automatically lose the match if you don't" while saying this she is looking at both Hinata and Samui who nod in understanding after she finished speaking.

After Guren saw they understood she said "Alright let's get this match started." Once that was said the bell rang signaling the start of the match with Hinata and Samui circling each other looking for an advantage.

After circling each other 2 times Samui was the one to make the first move by getting into a hand grapple with Hinata and trying to overpower her. Hinata was a bit weaker than Samui and was being overpowered, but Hinata used that to her advantage by pulling back on the hold to overextend Samui causing her to be off balance. When Hinata saw that she took advantage by doing a drop toe hill on Samui making her fall face first into ring with Hinata then getting on to Samui's back and pulling back on her right arm and holding it against her back. While with the other arm she put Samui into a reverse choke hold trying to make her give tap as soon as possible. Samui tried to pull her arm free from Hinata but Hinata had to tight of a grip on her wrist and was unable to get free. When Hinata felt Samui trying to get her arm free from her grip she tighten her hold on her throat completely cutting off her air supply to her brain. Samui only lasted for a couple of seconds before the lack of air to her brain caused her to blackout. Guren was right there to see if Samui would break the hold or pass out or give up. When Guren saw Samui pass out she yelled out "That's it the match is over Samui is out cold and the winner is Hinata" When the fans heard that they started to cheer for Hinata winning and what they were about to watch.

When Hinata heard that she let go of the choke hold and turned Samui onto her back to not have her face down in the KY jelly. Hinata stood up then ran to Naruto who gave her a big hug and a kiss for winning the match.

After a couple of seconds Samui regained concisions and looked around a realized she had lost the match. When Guren notice Samui woke up she went over to her and said "Well that was shorter than I figured the match would be, now it's time for the after match events." After saying that Guren spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear "Since Hinata won the match she now has 15 minutes to do whatever she wants to Samui" Getting a hug cheer from the fans.

Hinata already know what she had planned and told one of the workers to have a 10 inch by 3 inch strap on there for her to use on Samui. When Hinata got the strap on she put it on and told Samui "Get over here and start sucking on this dick."

Samui came over there slowly and when she got close enough Hinata grabbed her hair and forced her onto her knees before she shoved 5 inches of the strap on into her mouth. Samui gagged from the sudden intrusion into her mouth but got use to it very quickly in her mouth. Hinata noticed this and started to bob Samui's head on the strap on while each time going a little bit deeper in her mouth until she was suffocating her on the plastic dick.

When Hinata had finally gotten the entire dick into Samui's mouth and throat she held it there for about 10 seconds before pulling out of her mouth letting her cough and get her breath back before she started to face fuck her as fast and hard as she could with Samui's nose hitting Hinata's pubic mound with each thrust.

Hinata continued this for a couple of minutes before she called Naruto over and told him "Alright Naruto let's have her give you a tit job while she bounces on my dick with it up her ass." With that said she pulled out of Samui's mouth and laid down on her back with the dick sticking straight up. Naruto helped Samui up before leading her over to Hinata and putting her on her knees with her ass above the dick.

Once in position Hinata leaned up and put her hands on Samui's shoulders before forcing her down onto the dick and going all the way in one try. Samui screamed when the entire dick was filling her ass without giving it a chance to adjust to being full. Hinata gave a slap to Samui's ass and told her to get to bouncing. When she heard that she started bouncing with tears running down her cheeks while Naruto moved to her front and grabbed his dick and put it between her tits which were bouncing up and down before grabbing them and smother his dick between them before he started thrusting into her tits with his head hitting her in the face with each thrust.

They continued this for a minute before Hinata took over holding Samui's tits while Naruto grabbed hold of her head and started thrusting into Samui's mouth while fucking her tits. Naruto keep doing this until he came into Samui's mouth before he force in the rest of his dick into her mouth so she wouldn't miss a drop of his cum. Hinata during this was sucking on Samui's neck while pinching her nipples and giving a thrust into her on every downward thrust by Samui. After Naruto finished cumming into Samui mouth he pulled out but was still hard and they still had time for one more position.

With that Hinata pulled Samui off of her and told Naruto to lift up Samui and drop her onto his cock into her pussy, while she would take her ass again. Naruto did that and got a moan out of Samui from him going deeper than anyone has ever gone before while Hinata pulled her ass cheeks apart before thrusting back into her asshole. Samui screamed in pleasure since she was getting fucked in both of her holes at the same time. Naruto would lift her on and off of both of his and Hinata's dicks before filling her back up with him building up the speed of the thrusts. Naruto started to kiss Samui while fucking her to quiet her moans while Hinata was fondling Samui's tits again while nibbling on Samui's ear. They continued this for the rest of the time they had left in the match with them giving 3 orgasm's to Samui before Naruto came into her pussy and pulled out with his cum oozing out of her pussy.

When he was done he laid Samui out of the ring while held Hinata's hand up to the crowd who were cheering for Hinata's win and the show they put on for them before they headed back to the locker room.

After Naruto and Hinata were back in the locker room Tsunade spoke into the mike and told them "Well that was a great start to the tournament with Hinata winning over Samui, now we will have a 10 minute break before we will have Sakura VS Temari."

**Back In The Locker Room**

Hinata was being congratulated by both Sakura and Temari since they were both in there getting ready for their match about to happen.

"Great job out there Hinata I'm glad you were able to win your match now you will get to be see who you will be going up against in the next round in a few minutes." Spoke Temari with a confident smirk that it would be her in the next round.

Sakura then spoke "Yea that's true but I don't know why you think you will be going on to the next round since I'm going to be beating you in our match" With her own challenging smirk.

After saying that Temari and Sakura got into a starring match before Hinata broke them up and said "Don't do anything here yet you still have to do the match and if you start here you both might get disqualified before you even get to prove who's better." With them both hearing that and turning away from each other.

While over with the guys Shikamaru was just shaking his head while saying troublesome, while Lee was ranting about flames of youth. With the argument over it was time for them to go out for their match that was about to start. When they got to the ring they both took off their robes they were wearing and stepped into the ring.

Sakura had perky B cup breast with a red areola and pink nipples above her tight stomach leading to a heart shaped pink public hair above her pussy lips.

While with Temari she had D cup breast with a tan areola like her skin with a pale pink nipple, with a tone stomach with a blond public hair shaped into a fan above her pouty pussy lips.

With both of the contestants in the ring Guren walked forward and told them the same thing she told Hinata and Samui in their fight earlier. Sakura didn't have the patients to look for an opening so as soon as Guren said begin Sakura rushed straight at Temari to try and get in the first move.

When Temari saw Sakura rush at her Temari loosen her body to flow with the collision she was about to have with Sakura. When Sakura was about to spear Temari she leaned back far enough to go under Sakura's charge and putt her foot into Sakura's stomach and flip her over herself. Sakura landed on her back with a splash and thud knocking the wind out of her for a second giving Temari a chance to make her move. With Sakura distracted Temari moved to Sakura and put her in an ankle lock on her right ankle. When Temari got the ankle lock onto Sakura, she raised her head up and screamed from the pain of having her ankle twisted in a unnatural angle.

Temari kept hold with one arm while she moved her other one up to Sakura's ass and start to spank her ass for what she said in the locker room. Since Temari started to spank her Sakura realized that she had a good chance of getting out of the hold. With that in mind she twisted her body and pulled her other leg to her chest before kicking out and hitting Temari in her chest forcing her to let go of the hold, and fall onto her back.

Sakura moved on top of Temari before she grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back before wrapping her legs around Temari stomach making it harder to breath. Temari gasp from Sakura's legs constricting around her stomach and from her arm being pulling behind her back. Temari moved her free arm down to Sakura's legs to try and pull them apart but Sakura had to strong of a lock there so Temari went to plan b and reach around and tried to grab hold of Sakura's neck. But Sakura saw what she was doing and pulled even harder on Temari's other arm and tighten her legs around her stomach. When Temari felt that she screamed in pain before she realized she wouldn't be able to get out of the hold before the darkness at the side of her vision overcame her so she looked at Guren and said I give. When Guren heard that she pulled Sakura's legs off Temari while saying "The match is over and the winner is Sakura."

When Sakura heard that she smiled in victory while absorbing the cheering from the spectators. After basting in her victory for a moment she turned back to Temari who had gotten back up by this time and was waiting for what Sakura was going to do to her.

Sakura came over to Temari and put her hand on her cheek before saying "Well what do you think I should do to you?" After Sakura said that she had a look of thinking on her face before it lit up with an idea. "I know how about you get on your knees and start eating me out like the loser you are" with a smirk on her face and a look of horror on Temari's.

It took a moment before Temari got on her knees but it took her to long to start eating Sakura out so she helped her by grabbing her ponytails and forcing her face into her pussy. Sakura moaned when she felt Temari's breath on her outer lips before Temari stuck her tongue out and started to lick those outer lips causing Sakura to tighten her hold on Temari's hair while giving out a sultry moan of pleasure.

When Sakura finished moaning she said "That's a good girl I knew that you would be a great cunt licker" while forcing Temari harder into her pussy. Temari continued to lick Sakura's outer lips until she found her opening then she forked her tongue and started to thrust it in and out of Sakura's pussy. Sakura screeched in pleasure when Temari started doing that to her and said "Wow you sure know you way around a pussy I bet you eat one every chance you can" while grinding her hips into Temari's face.

Temari hoping to push Sakura over limit found Sakura's clit poking out of its hood and started to suck on it. When Temari did that started saying over and over "God Yes" for a couple of seconds before saying she was coming. When she came she pulled Temari away from her pussy while holding her head about six inches where she started to squirt onto her face getting a huge cheer out of the crowd from the show she was putting on.

After Sakura finished cumming she regained her breath before she did a set of hand signs before she grew a 9 inch dick with a width of 2 inches. Temari looked on in awe and surprised that Sakura knew a jutsu to make an actually dick. Once Sakura finished the jutsu she called over Lee and said "Alright Lee I want you to take her mouth and get you lubed while I fuck her pussy."

With that said Sakura had Temari get on her hands and knee with her facing Lee and his 10 inch long dick and 3 inches thick where he grabbed her head forcing his dick into her mouth while Sakura lined up with Temari's wet pussy and went in all the way on the first thrust. Sakura and Lee were both moaning from the wetness and warmth from the hole they were fucking.

With Lee he had forced his whole dick into Temari's mouth and throat and was enjoying the tightness and that her throat gave and the sucking she was doing on the base of his dick. While Sakura held Temari's ass and was going hard and fast into her pussy while moving her thumbs to her back entrance before she force each thumb in before she pulled them apart making her asshole be gapping before Sakura filled her mouth full of spit before spitting into her open asshole.

Sakura did this a couple of times before she wanted to change things again, this time she wanted Lee to open up the first gate and fuck Temari as fast and hard as he could in her pussy. When Lee heard that he pulled out of Temari's mouth before moving to her pussy and opening the first gate and feeling the rush of energy he position his dick at her pussy before thrusting into her pussy all the way before pulling out and before she can even moan in pleasure starts a pace that all you can see is a blur as he goes in and out of Temari.

Sakura moved to Temari's face and lifted her head up and saw the typical fuck stupid look on her face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eye's crossed. When Sakura see's this she laughs then said "Well I was going to fuck you mouth but I don't think I would get much of a response from you so I'll just mess around with you tits."

With that said she lifts up Temari's upper body higher to expose her bouncing tits from Lee's fucking. Once Sakura was able to see Temari's D cup breast, which she reached out for and as hard as she could grabbed both of her tits. Temari regained some of her senses when Sakura did that and looked at how with a look of pain and pleasure on her face. When Sakura saw that look she smirked and said "Well I guess I got your attention with that I guess these are sensitive" while giving another hard squeeze to her tits.

After doing that again Sakura let go of Temari's tits before pulling her right arm back and going forward and give a slap to Temari's left tit. When Sakura slapped Temari's breast it left a bright red hand print on there, and caused her to scream in pain from the slap. Sakura saw the response and started to slap each of Temari's breasts with both hands one after another until Temari's tits were bright red. By that time Temari was crying from the pain that turned into pleasure from the extra benefit of Lee fucking her pussy.

After Sakura finished slapping Temari's tits she put her cock in front on Temari's mouth before thrusting all the way into the back of her throat and stayed there with her closing Temari's nose by clamping it shut with her fingers. Sakura held herself in place for 30 seconds before pulling out allowing Temari to gasp for breath she was denied. After giving her a few seconds to catch her breath Sakura repeated what she just did to Temari by going all the way into her throat and waiting there.

Sakura and Lee continued this for the rest of the time they had left in there victory before Guren stepped in and stopped them from continuing on Temari. When they heard that Sakura pulled out before saying "I guess I proved who's going to be the one that's going to beat Hinata" before walking back into the locker room with Lee right beside her, while Temari was being helped up by Shikamaru before leading her back to another locker room.

**Alright Here is Chapter 2 of the story and I know that people are probably be mad about how short Hinata and Samui's fight was but I see her as a weak hands to hand without her sword to help her out. As always review on what you liked and thought could have been better.**


End file.
